


stain my lips

by florfering



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But also, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PINING KEITH, Unrequited Love, also i swear this isn't written in first person that's just the summary, cause i'm just a huge slut for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/florfering
Summary: stain them with your touch, your presence, your love.paint them with only the lingering thought of your ghost and make meyours.





	stain my lips

**Author's Note:**

> _You deserve forever,_   
>  _not a boy looking for better_   
>  _But as long as you’re still here,_   
>  _Imma try to keep you near_
> 
>  
> 
> -Troye Sivan, Gasoline

 

At times like this, with Lance pushing into him and every sharp bump of his hips pressing against his, Keith lets go. Lets himself stop for just a moment and lose himself in Lance. Lets himself imagine Lance whispering sweet nothings into his ear, lets himself think of what would happen if Lance smiled sweetly at him before rubbing a comforting circle at the base of his spine, smoothing his hair back and presenting a kiss to his sweaty temple.

This is close enough to what he wants. It’s similar enough to the warmth of a soft hand clasping his calloused one and the feeling of softer lips pressing a chaste kiss to the inside of his wrist. It’s close, but it’s not the same.

And that’s okay. Keith knows that Lance only wants this, only wants the feeling of Keith around him, the damp heat of his breath ghosting against the shell of his ear. Keith may want more, but this is what they agreed on.

Sometimes, it overwhelms him. Sometimes, Keith feels like his chest overflows with a pure yearning for something more, but he shoves that feeling down and pushes it to the back of his mind. He covers it up with painful bites to Lance’s lips. He hisses venomous words, says again and again, _I hate you, Lance_ , _I can’t stand the thought of you_. Lance chuckles something low, twists his hips so that electricity runs up Keith’s spine. He murmurs, _Love you too, sweetheart,_ with a scratchy, rough voice and presses a kiss to his neck. Keith knows that they’re both lying and _yet—_

they both choose to say nothing.

If something wet slides down Keith’s cheeks, Lance doesn’t mention it. If Keith tries to hide a hiccup by growling and dropping his hips harshly, gasping from the physical sting rather than the one welling up in his chest, Lance rubs at this hip and braces him the next time Keith raises his hips. Keith doesn’t say anything, and neither of them acknowledges it.

 

When they’re spent, chests heaving from the effort and coming down from the high, but no part of them touching, the space between them feels heavier and more tangible than ever. Lance pulls up the blankets so that it covers their chest and stretches out his limbs just enough so that the nonverbal invitation for Keith to rest his head on his shoulder is there.

Keith knows he does this for everyone, yet he can’t find it in himself to care. All that matters is that Lance is letting Keith in, and Keith feels _special_ every time. So he wraps an arm around Lance’s torso and tucks his head into the juncture between his shoulder and his neck. Lance is warm and his breathing is steady. He rests his head on his torso where he knows his heart lays, listening to the rhythm of it until he feels himself falling asleep.

* * *

 

This _thing_ that they have has to stop. Keith can’t keep going anymore. He can’t keep having what he wants most just out of his reach _and yet—_

He keeps coming back. He’d _addicted_. He can’t get enough of the musky scent of Lance, his absolutely breathtaking expression when he’s coming, the slick warmth of every inch of his body pressing against Keith’s.

He should stop, but he _can’t_.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was entirely self indulgent and technically kinda my first smut but then again it doesnt get explicit so _is it really???_ who knows


End file.
